Flowers in the Mud
by UnwrittenMemory
Summary: Angela makes a big mistake, forcing her out of the comforts of her family and into a new environment in order to save them. But, it isn't all that bad once she finds love. Sometimes though, things can never go as they seem. AU. Angela, Chase, Toby, or Gill? Read to find out!
1. The Big Mistake

Hi everyone! I'm UnwrittenMemory back with another story (hopefully one that I'll continue). I'm trying to get back into the writing game, so I present to you my new story about a girl who is just down on her luck, trying to save her family's business, and possibly finding love along the way. There are three romances in this story, at least there are three in my mind of who it's going to be. Anyway, please R&R!

* * *

The young brunette woman kept her head to the dark, rain-stained pavement as she walked slowly towards her destination, trying to keep her excitement in check. For the first time in her's and her family's career, they received this high of a profile for a client at their shop. She had to be careful not to ruin their meal if she wanted to get the payment for it. No. She didn't want the payment, they needed it. She held it closely to her chest, it's warmth kept the heat in her body in this chilly weather. She took one more step on the cobblestone and looked up in front of her, she reached the large iron gates and she pressed the button, hoping it would open the door.

"State your name." A young man asked through the speaker at the gates.

"Angela, I'm here from the restaurant?" She questioned softly, nervously, quietly as if the man on the other line wouldn't believe her... She didn't want it to show, but her voice cracked under the pressure. 'What if he hates it? We'll be ruined...'

"You may enter." His voice was cool, almost breathless. She wondered if he was the butler.

The copper colored, iron gates opened slowly. She expected them to creak, but they must've been very well oiled. She stepped in and continued up the driveway looking around at the landscaping. There were men and women out there, in the freezing cold weather, trimming the bushes and mowing the lawn, even though the grass didn't really grow at this time of the year. She pulled her hat down over her ears and tightened her scarf, her boots clodded along the stone. Angela reached the steps and quickly jogged up them. Her nose was now red, and the first snowfall of the year fell down out of the grayed sky.

She knocked on the door, loudly and firmly. 'I must assert my presence if I want them to remember our food.' She began to think and knocked once more onto the door. It opened quickly.

The man bowed. 'Must be the man from the speaker.' She looked at him. His clothes were of fine quality and really brought out his silver hair. 'He shouldn't be much older than me.' She thought looking softly at his appearance. It seemed at one point he was a carefree man, but now his face was stained with worry wrinkles.

"The Young Master has been waiting for you." He said, voice cold as ice, yet soft as if he was worried about an impending doom, though wanting to stay professional at the same time. "Please come in and follow me, Miss." He waved his hand in front of his body, motioning her to come in and follow.

"Yes..." She said, and bowed as she walked through the door admiring the workmanship put into the house... No, the mansion. She shut her wide-opened mouth, and quickly wiped the drool coming off of her chin. Never once in her life, even though she lived in this town for the whole of it, had she been here, to Castanet Castle. She had heard the stories though, of the people who lived here. She wondered if they were true. Prince's were always, kind... Right?

He took her through the elegant halls and up the vintage staircase. Finally they reached another pair of doors, similar to the ones at the opening. The butler finally broke the silence. "One moment, Miss." He knocked on the door once before opening it and walking in. He turned left and bowed. "Young Master. Your food has arrived." He said, motioning Angela to come in. She nodded, her heart pounding, just as it was when she first heard the news. Somehow, it felt more real, it seemed as though it would fly out of her chest and onto the floor. She would be delivering _her _family's food to the prince of Castanet. Slowly and carefully she walked through as the butler left, closing the door behind him. She turned to the left and walked into the large room.

There sat two men. One of which she recognized immediately. He was always on the new and talk-shows as he shared the secrets and plans of what his family was doing with the world. She didn't feel a bit starstruck, however since he wanted to eat her food, she was happy. The prince, Prince Gill, sat there with his legs crossed staring at her as if waiting for her to speak. Again, she bowed, a sign of respect in her town. "Prince Gill, we've specially made and prepared this for you." He waved her off and reached for the food in her hand.

The handsome man next to him just kept his head down, he didn't even bother to look at Angela. Prince Gill opened the container and smelled it's contents. "See Chase, I knew this place too, would only serve garbage."

Angela's face lit up red in anger. 'Garbage?! He didn't even taste it!' He tossed the package to the ground and the brunette scrambled to pick up the pieces. 'Chase' stayed silent. "You can take your leave now." Gill stated, not even looking in her direction, but past her to the television. Angela stood up and walked over to him.

To everyone's surprise, she began to shove the food into his mouth, and stepped back. "I don't care whether or not you are royalty. From what I can tell, you are the one who is garbage." She stepped back and stared firmly at him.

Angrily, he stood and spat the food out at her. "Don't you know who I am, poor-girl? You all are the same, I try to be nice and order from your run-down restaurant and this is how you repay me?! Who do you think you are?"

"Compared to your status I may be nothing. But to your personality, I'm a shining star."

"I'd watch that tone. You'll regret it" He threatened. She knew she was out of line, but like everyone else in her neighborhood warned, he was a jerk and he stopped at nothing to show that he was the best. Angela didn't tolerate that kind of behavior. "Chase, let's go." He called and stepped past her, ears still steaming. 'No one has ever talked to me like that before, she'll pay.' Chase looked apologetic, but said nothing and followed him to the door.

She waited there for a moment, taking in what she had done, and turned to leave. A certain silver haired young man stood in her way. "Miss Angela, the Young Master has told me to show you your way out. Please follow me." He looked to her with a sad face and walked.

"Sir." She called. "Do you have to deal with this deal everyday?" He stopped, as if to think.

"Let me answer with a question. Did you not come here to do what you need in order to pay for the necessities of this world? Master Gill may be harsh, but I was once in your situation, and now I owe a debt to this household. I have to be here to save my family, so whether or not he is cruel or harsh, I have to deal with it. End of story." He continued walking, not once did he look back to her, he didn't even bid her farewell when she left. Angela decided not to say another word as well.

* * *

"How did it go?" Her family asked excitedly when she walked into the door of her family's small, one bedroom apartment.

"I don't think he'll be ordering from us again..." She stated, adverting her eyes. She took off her coat and scarf and hung them on the metal prong hanging by the door. Angela wasn't mad things had gone down that way, she was mad that she disappointed her family and couldn't represent her food in a better light to the Prince. She expected it to go that way however, apparently he had been doing that to all the family-owned restaurants in her neighborhood. Good things don't happen to poor people, she knew this, especially not her her town.

"I'm sorry, mother and father." She said, bowed, and walked silently to her room for the night.

* * *

She woke up in the morning to loud noise coming from her window. A crowd of people were surrounding her store which attached to the bottom of her apartment. Dressing quickly, and grabbing her winter coat by the door she ran down the stairs.

"You have to tell me where she is, I have orders from the royal family." Said a familiar voice.

"We can-" Her father began and Angela walked through the door leading to the restaurant.

"Y-you...!" She half-yelled. "What are your doing here?" She asked the man she only knew as 'the butler'.

"Miss Angela, I have orders from the prince to bring you to the mansion today." He said, as if the situation was familiar to him. He adverted his eyes to the ground. "You must come, immediately."

He sounded urgent. Reluctantly, she followed. "I'll be back." She said to her parents, who were beaming with excitement in the background, probably thinking her and the prince would get married and bring their family out of the slumps.

* * *

**Okay guys! Hope you liked it! Again, please R&R! Sorry it's kind of short. **


	2. Consequences

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the follow and reviews! I feel like this chapter is kind of rushed, but I wrote it on the spot. But, I digress. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please R&R! 3

* * *

_It was a tradition, it was history, it was built upon what her ancestors stood for._

_It was dark outside, plagued with a snow-storm. Gill's evil face stood prominent in her mind. What did it mean? A text document. It made sense it the talk of soul-mates. When one cures the soul of evil, and purifies it with goodness and thoughtfulness, only then will the skies clear, only then will the match be prepared for a forever joyful love. But until then, your sky will be tormented._

"Ah! Hey! You- Wait!" She called to the man confused on what she really wanted. Maybe she was just looking for someone to talk to. They headed for the black limo parked in front of her business. Realizing that the Prince was not there, the crowd began to deplete and continue on with their days. Despite being a brand new morning, the sky was still gray with snow.

The man stopped. ".. Yes?" He replied, seemingly out of politeness only.

She thought for a moment. She felt comfortable with him, there was no need to beat around the bush. "Where are you taking me? And more importantly... why?" She asked sincerely, a hint of sadness in her voice. She stopped and looked down at the pavement, her thumbs fiddled with each other uneasily. "It's about what happened yesterday, isn't it..." She stated after a long pause. It was easy to be guessed since he didn't reply.

He only nodded. "So... That's what you meant yesterday." Again, he only nodded, she began walking forward before he stopped her with his stern oice.

"Lift your head up and look at me carefully." He told her, his eyes fierce. They seemed to pore into her skin. He left it burning. Angela lifted her head, face dirty with tears and regret. "I'm only going to tell you this once. People like you and I don't make it into this world. We live off of serving others, and you'll do well to understand that. Although I would have rather you had said nothing yesterday, we both know you can't change the past. Next time, do yourself a favor, and don't try and change the inevitable."

Angela didn't know what to think. Was he really telling her that she should have listened to him talk so poorly on her family and her restaurant? And not said a word? Of course she knew that it was hard to get a better life for yourself when she was so far down, but the thought never crossed her mind that she would give up on surviving and living life to it's fullest potential with her family. "Yah!" She called.

He looked to her again and he smiled. "What?" He stalled. "You want to know my name, don't you? Girls like you are so predictable." He glanced at her, awaiting her answer with confidence.

She fidgeted. "Y-you don't know everything!" She stuttered. "... Just tell me what it is."

He took a step back from the curb and turned to her extending his hand. "My name is Toby. I am the head butler at Castanet Castle. Now, Miss Angela, we must hurry." He turned back and opened the door for her to get in. Stepping past him swiftly, and bowing to him, she stepped inside the spacious vehicle.

To her surprise, another person was sitting in there as well. Toby shut the door on the two and waved them off before walking away.

"... Chase..." She said softly.

"I'm not surprised you remembered my name." He said, looking out of the blackened window, keeping his eyes off of her. "Most women do." Her face turned red, and burned. She hid her face by looking down at the floor. After a moment he spoke again. "Gill has a perspective on life that's different than most peoples'... He has decided that because of your... How do I say nicely... Spunk that you have shown yesterday, that you will be working as a maid in his castle."

She lifted her head and held out a finger to him, opening her mouth to protest. "Before you refuse, or try to refuse, if you don't accept this offer, your parent's restaurant will be closed down and you will be forced out of the city." He stated. "I decided that to save you from him telling you all this, that I'd do it. This is on my own accord, so I'd appreciate it if you kept this as a secret amongst us. Is that fair?"

She sat there in a moment of silence, slowly collecting her thoughts. "... Thank you." Was all she could muster up the courage to say. However unfair this situation might be, she guessed that because of her actions, this was what had to be done to repay the prince for her actions. Her ears steamed with the words her mind could only think.

"No, of course, I should be the one to thank you. I haven't had that much of a laugh in a long while."

"A... Laugh?" She asked.

"Because of your actions, Gill hasn't stopped fuming around his house with things he would do to you. I've never seen him this caught up over something. You are the first girl to ever stand up to him like that. I was impressed to say the least." He smiled as he recalled the memories of the day before.

"Is... Ah, Chase... Is Gill harmless?" She asked, breaking the light-hearted tone Chase tried to carry.

"It isn't Gill you need to worry about." He said after a moment. "You know, you're really nosy." He shooed her off for the rest of the ride. And all she could do was sit there and pout.

After a long moment of sitting in the car, they arrived at the gate once again. To her surprise it opened immediately. 'Do they have some sort of car tracker?' She wanted to ask, but instead just smiled to herself. She didn't know why she could still smile after all this was thrown on her. She didn't want to be sad though... She did what was best for her family.

The car pulled around the circular driveway and up to the front of the house. Almost instantaneously the door opened by an unfamiliar butler. They really were all about being punctual. Nervously she stepped out of the limo.

Two men stepped from around the car and grabbed her by the elbows. She screamed as loud as she could. Of course, being on the Prince's property, not much could be done about her situation. Still, she kicked and screamed. "HELP!" She yelled. To no prevail. The men covered her mouth with a cloth the rendered her unconscious through lack of oxygen.

* * *

Angela awoke in a slightly familiar place. She rubbed her temples and looked around with a yawn.

"You slept long enough." A male voice said. Angela shrieked and covered her top with a pillow.

"What are you doing in my room...?" She asked the man who's face was covered by the daily paper.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I won't because I know why you're in_ my_ room." He lowered the paper. It was Gill. Angela's face scorned. She waited on the news as to why she was so urgently brought here.

"Ah, Prince. Don't you know this is kidnapping? I could have your men arrested for knocking me unconscious like that!" He smiled and snapped his fingers. Toby rushed in from the other room, with a black and white cloth in his hand. Toby bowed to the blonde-headed Prince.

"Before I go and just let you wear this, I have to tell you, it's very expensive. More expensive than your life. From today on you are entitled to wear it." He tossed it at her.

"What is this?! And why don't you tell me why I'm here!" She held it up and examined it. "A... Maids outfit?"

"From today forward, you will be my personal maid. Everything better be perfect, or else. Tomorrow morning you are to report to my room at 8 in the morning, don't be one minute late, you hear?" Gill stood up and left the room leaving Toby and Angela in the room.

"... Is he serious?" Toby nodded and began to walk away, but he stopped.

"He asked for me to make it into a large size..." He said. "He's used to stick thin models, don't worry though, I measured you in your sleep... It should fit perfectly.. Oh... And don't worry about your parents, they have been notified of your position." He smiled, bowed slightly, and walked out of the room. She couldn't help but blush.

...

Then she thought seriously about the mess she was in. She buried her face in her hands. 'What have I done?'

* * *

**Lalala, hopefully I can gather more details for the nest chapter! Thanks for reading! - Unwritten.**


	3. Why?

**Authors Note: **First and foremost, I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Okay! Hi everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. Sorry it's mostly dialogue. : Anyway, I still really hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This isn't a generic story here in the HM section, and I'm sorry there is no farm! Lol. Please R&R!

* * *

_Everyday starts with a good hard look at the sky. Whether you're admiring it, or wishing for the rain to go away._

_Everyday, the sky lifts a new meaning to life. The sky creates for you memories. Is it too cold and you have to stay inside? Or will you brave the snow? Destiny can always be changed. In your life holds many options._

_But don't let the weather disallow you from finding your soulmate. It's tradition... Tradition._

Angela sat there with her head in her hands for a very long while. Her eyes were closed and she rocked back in forth, deep in thought. It must have been late afternoon when the Prince came in the first time and woke her up, by now, however, it was dark outside and there weren't any light rays shining through the large windows any longer. It was completely black, and there was no moon in sight._ 'Was he expecting me to come out of his room, and into another for the night?'_ She asked herself. She debated on whether or not to leave, since she really didn't want to see his face. People like that bugged Angela, and while she promised herself she would never hate someone, she was beginning to believe promises were meant to be broken. She didn't want to show him that she was fearful however, and she mustered up enough courage to lift the blanket off of her body and take a step onto the cold wooden floor, deciding that she didn't want to hide in the shadows, and show her ferocity. The room was becoming static anyway. Angela lifted her chin high and walked towards the door stopping only to switch on the lamp at the bedside.

It was as if fate was toying with her. At that very moment, the door opened suddenly from the other side, slamming straight into her face. She fell hard onto the floor in a loud thump. "OW!" She screamed loudly enough for the whole town to hear her, she was obviously in pain as she cradled her now bleeding nose. "I think you broke it!" She screamed in the perpetrators direction. Gill. Chase rushed to her side, but didn't say a word, he only looked to Gill.

"Hey! Poor-girl!" Gill yelled. "Watch where you're standing next time." He said. Chase pulled a tissue out of his pocket and held it to the girls face. At first she tried to pull away, but he firmly stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She then relaxed, and allowed him to care for her wound. Although once he felt her relax, he lifted up her arm, and placed her hand on his tissue, allowing her to do it herself.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, there was no hint of concern in his voice. He an Toby seemed the same, polite, but no real depth was shown with them.

"Ah! Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically. Chase smiled at her ability to overlook status. "Hey you, Blondie!" She yelled angrily. "I'm sure even a Prince like yourself knows how to knock!"

"Knock?" He asked curiously. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What." She said, not even questioningly.

"This is my room, I don't have to knock."

"Yah! What if I was indecent, huh?" Even though she seemed confident, she mentally cursed at herself for forgetting such a detail. She was in his house.

"Apologize." He said.

"What...?" She asked, and Chase let out a small chuckle.

"I said apologize, you do that, and I'll forget this happened."

"Ah... Okay." She almost whispered. "Hey, kidnapper... I'm sorry, alright?" She said with a tilt of her head, and a small smile, just to appease him.

He sighed and began walking around the room, inspecting the detail and craftsmanship put into everything that was in there. "Sorry is just a word." He began. "It holds no meaning unless attached to an action. You are not forgiven until you show just how sorry you are."

Chase stood up, and held his hand out to hers to help her up as well. Unlike his friend, he was polite, and didn't just disrespect someone, just to disrespect them. Although, Angela seemed not unknown to disrespecting, herself. "You know..." She said softly and sincerely. "I don't understand you. You take me away from my family and my job and my life, just to show me what..? You expect and expect us_ 'poor'_ people to _'obey'_ you, and to_ 'respect'_ you. You think you are going to gain the hearts of this country acting like a spoiled brat that's better than the majority of us?" She kept her voice steady, and looked him straight into the eyes. The was no trace of emotion. She thought back to the maid outfit. "I'm complying only out of the respects for my family. They need me. For you however, I don't have one ounce of respect for you." Angela finished and turned around, heading back toward the bed. Although her voice was muffled a bit because of the tissue on her nose, she hoped she got her point across.

Gill stood there flabbergasted at the spunk of this girl. He knew from that point on, that she would be a struggle. Much more than Toby was. But, even after all that, he smiled. "Consider the feeling mutual." He stated, looking into her brown eyes._ 'For a commoner,'_ He thought,_ 'she sure is average. Way to play up her status.'_ He found himself gazing over her painfully sad figure. Of course he was used to beautiful women, models that threw themselves onto him. He and Chase were known as modern day Casanovas. But because of that, they were never good in keeping steady relationships with them. "Chase." He stated, breaking his gaze on the woman. "Stay here for the night. Make sure she stays put, and show her where to be in the early morning. She isn't going to be a regular maid, so report her directly to me."

Chase only sighed. "Alright, Gill." He said, shaking his head, and smiling him off as the Prince of Castanet walked through the doors, closing them behind him. Angela, however was not smiling, she was actually furious.

"Angela." He said to her, as she continued to head over to the bed, finally reaching it. "I see you haven't taken my advice. I'm beginning to think that as a good thing." He said while walking towards a rather large Lay-Z-Boy sofa where he would make his bed for the night. "He'll warm up eventually." He hoped his words were true. He saw this girl as someone special, someone he needed to protect. While she was fierce and stubborn, she also had an innocence he didn't want to see corrupted. This wasn't the usual woman. Any other would be throwing herself at him.

"Angela." He said again.

"Yes...?" She answered him this time, before she was to preoccupied with comfying herself up inside the rather large bed.

"Thank you." He said.

"What..?" She cocked her head. "Thank you for... What?" She didn't do anything special. She didn't even know this 'Chase' well enough for him to be thanking her.

"Don't misunderstand me. My thanks doesn't mean the status between us has changed. I just want to thank you for not being just another person. Thank you for being unique to Angela." He said, throwing a soft blanket over himself.

She didn't know what to say to that, to be honest. She didn't want to say anything to that. "Chase... Why do you put up with him?"

He was a little taken aback by her question. This was something he asked himself everyday, and the answer was clear. Gill was his best friend, however he didn't think this was the answer the girl wanted. "Why don't you get some sleep." He said quietly, it wasn't a question.

"Yah, but I'm not tired."

"You have to get up early. Don't you know what time it is?" She shook her head. "Almost one in the morning." Her eyes became wide with the time.

"Really?" She pouted. But almost as if on cue, a small yawn escaped her pink lips, and she laid her head onto the pillow, falling almost immediately to sleep. Even though she had been sleeping all day, the events of today had put a lot of stress on her mental capacity. She needed sleep if she was going to function well as a maid.

This gave Chase some time to himself. While he tried to sleep, that question stood at the fore-front of his mind. It wasn't something he liked to think about it, but he felt it constantly tugging at his attention. Maybe this was why we was so cold to others.

Angela let out a loud snore, and Chase smiled at how easily she took his mind off of how much the world bothered him._ 'It must be her innocence.'_ He thought sleepily and shut his eyes before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

**How is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter where there is more ChasexAngela, TobyxAngela, and GillxAngela action! :D Sorry there is no Toby in this chapter, but he will be in the next one helping show her the ropes of being a personal maid! Oh, and if you're wondering about the texts at the top of the chapters, I'm giving you insight to the future. In order to understand the story, you must understand the past, and understand the culture.**


	4. Our Friendship was a Distant Memory

**Authors Note: **Hello again! I want to thank all of my readers, of course, and especially my reviewers. Please take the time out to tell me what you think~ And I hope you like this chapter! Like always, there will be my thoughts about the chapter on the bottom._  
_

I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters presented.

* * *

_It's cloudy again today... Please, please hurry.. You two can save us, your love can heal, but it's also dangerous. Why can't you see? You're not meant for this. Please, become un-blinded soon._

* * *

Chase woke up with the sunrise then next morning, the memories of his thoughts from last night still reined heavy on his mind. He sat up from his location, which was different from where he fell asleep. Confused he racked the chambers of his subconscious to remember his actions. And when he did, he sighed...

_Chase could feel his eyelids become heavy, feeling finally secure before he fell asleep. He felt safe, he knew she wasn't the type of woman to come onto him, that feeling left him calm. He was glad she was different. Those women were only there in his time of despair and taking his anger out on them in a purely sexual way, they understood their relationship with him and never asked for more, whereas Angela didn't see him as a star, she didn't see him as a Casanova, she kept what she did see about him to herself and he liked that. Of course, he only knew her for a mere moment in time, but he was glad that there were still people like her out there. _

_Just as he was about to fall into slumber, he thought once more on Angela's question. He allowed himself to ponder 'Why?'. Why did he allow himself to deal with the 'blessings' of Gill? Of course, to him that answer had been the simple "He is my best friend." But, it was more than that. Often people asked why he lived there, or where his parents were, and every time it was asked, he turned a heel to that person, similar to how he had done to Angela. He had to be cold to protect his secrets. People needed to know their place... At least.. Most people._

_He didn't want to allow himself to think about how his parents died, but Gill and his father took him in immediately giving him a safe place to grow._

_The brown-headed young man sat up as he heard Angela stir from where she lay. She started to murmur, and all of a sudden, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Standing up, he rushed to her side and tried to wake her. "Angela?" He gently called, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. He looked to her face, and noticed she was still asleep. She moved her hands and placed them on his left hand, and showed a comforting face. Chase looked around and was glad that the room was sound-proof. He didn't want anyone to think that he had been having his way with her... She was too innocent for his tastes to do that sort of thing to Angela anyway._

_'She must have been having a nightmare.' He thought with a relieving sigh and turned to go back to his couch. Her hands clasped tightly around his and she whimpered lowly as if the nightmare was still going on, her legs kicked slightly._

_Chase sighed and knelt down beside the bed. "Angela." He called softly. "This is a little ridiculous... Angela..?" He called again. She was still whimpering, but it was dying down, her hand, though, was still holding tightly to his._

_He sat there for a moment, deciding on what to do. After a few minutes, he decided to speak. _"_I'm sorry.." He said. He was sorry that such a nice girl was in this situation, he was sorry that her and Gill butted heads. But what he wasn't sorry for, was meeting her. She needed to grow, and he felt like this experience could do that for her. "Angela, let's be friends so I can protect you better." He stated and drifted off into another realm that was often referred to as a dream._

…

_Gill couldn't sleep. 'That little monkey.' He thought of all the things he was going to do to that girl and chuckled to himself. Although what Angela had done to him wasn't too terrible, nobody had ever acted that way towards him. Most people hardly even spoke when he called them in to 'taste' their food. He had to admit, he was in a pretty awful mood these past few weeks and he was taking it out on the villagers, but who did she think she was?_

_His father hadn't been around in months, going from country to country, announcing his peace agreements. And when he left, they had a pretty hefty argument. Gill punched a wall just thinking about it. 'The way that girl acted isn't making my mood any better. Why can't she be like everyone else?!' He recalled the bit where she said that he wouldn't have the support of the people, just like his father had been saying to him. His knuckles pulsed..._

_Gill stood up and began to walk. Before he could think about where he was going he walked to his room where Angela and Chase were staying. 'I'll just make sure she's still in there...' He thought and turned the doorknob, thus opening the door._

_He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing! Chase and that poor-girl holding hands, sleeping next to each other. She was the enemy and should be treated as such. 'She is going to have a rude awakening tomorrow..' He shut the door and headed for bed._

Chase looked to Angela who began to stir awake, he couldn't believe the tight grasp she had on his hand the entire night. When she opened her eyes, he only smiled at her bashful, wide-eyed expression. "GAH!" She screamed. "Chase!"

He laughed. "Can you let go of my hand now? You had a death grip on it all night." She let go.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled to him and he shook his head.

"If you can tell me one thing, I'll forgive you." He stood up and smiled again.

"... A-are you sure you'll forgive me...?" She asked, recalling last night with Gill.

"Yes."

"Okay, then... What is your question?" She tilted her head to one side and asked.

"What were you dreaming about last night...?" He asked sincerely, he had a serious tone in his voice.

"Oh..." She squirmed a bit, unsure if she should tell him, then decided she probably should. "Ah, I had a dream that my parents lost their restaurant and when trying to get it back from Gill, he ordered them to go to jail. And forced me to be his maid for the rest of my life."

Chase sat there for a moment, then laughed. "That's all?" He asked through breaths.

She nodded. "Well, that is no reason to let out a blood-curdling scream." He said and patted her arm, standing. She looked confused, but only shook her head. 'That's why he was beside the bed.

"You shouldn't make people worry unnecessarily worry about you." He stated, his eyes stared off into the distance. 'We're getting too close for comfort.' He sighed. "Hurry and get dressed. When you're done, you must report across the hall to Gill. I guess I'll see you later." And with that, Chase stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 'Gill wouldn't like it if he thought we were getting too close.' He thought sadly. Even though he told her he wanted to be friends last night, he knew that wasn't reasonable. Great as a girl she was, they needed to stay in their respective worlds.

* * *

When Chase left, Angela jumped out of bed and grabbed her new outfit off of the wall. 'Outfit, I know you cost more than my life but I promise to take care of you for the rest of my days here!' She thought happily and slipped off her nightgown. The dress was in every way, delicate... From the lacing around its neck and trim, to the thread chosen and even the apron at the waist. Even though it was a little degrading, she felt like a princess in it. She had never owned a more dazzling piece. Slowly she pulled the black tights on to cover what was a little too revealing for her liking and placed on the cotton crown in her hair.

She admired herself in the mirror. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but in this outfit, she felt like she could reach the stars. Even though she was only a maid.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called, wondering who it was. Chase had just left and she knew Gill wouldn't have been so polite as to let her know he was on his way in.

To her surprise, Toby opened the door. "Oh, hi Toby." She called to him.

As he walked over, he couldn't help but notice how she looked. She looked beautiful. It was a surprise though, he overlooked Luna the head seamstress's every single stitch on that outfit, told her what to put and where. He did so because he felt it wasn't fair, and he didn't want to see her here for as long as he was. "You look nice." He stated calmly, even though she made his blood boil in it. He only hoped his face didn't look as flushed as it felt.

"Oh, thank you..." She bowed, nervously. "I didn't know maids could look this nice, especially not a commoner like me." She smiled.

"Are you ready to go see Gill now?" She shook her head no, but walked forward anyway. Might as well face her demons head on.

She didn't know why she hated him so much, but how could he just leave her family all alone like that... Even though it's only been a day, she missed them so much.

Toby laughed a little and walked with her. "He asked me to escort you here. Of course he said it's because he doesn't want you stealing anything... I wonder what the chip on his shoulder is about today...?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Stealing anything? Ha!" She scoffed. 'I'm no thief.'

They walked swiftly across the hall to their destination, this room didn't have french doors like their last, but it was still finely crafted. Toby opened the door. "Master," He bowed. "Miss Angela is ready now."

He backed off suddenly and turned. "I guess you're on your own from here on out. Good luck." He walked past her. 'I guess we're past the stage of bowing to one another.' She thought and walked through the door a little intimidated.

Upon going through the doors, she immediately saw the prince. He opened his mouth to talk but was taken aback at how beautiful she looked in her hand-made outfit. The only thing he could do was smirk, that and carefully check his mouth to make sure there wasn't any drool.

"You're late." He said. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm five to eight! Not late."

"Don't you know you're supposed to arrive fifteen minutes early to your job?" He asked calmly.

Doh', she felt stupid. What else could go wrong?

"I was also going to go easy on you, but I've changed my mind." He recalled last nights image and clenched his teeth. His friends, especially his best friend, shouldn't be hanging around his hired help. She needed to feel helpless, and Chase buddying her up wasn't helping in his quest.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. "Just tell me what I need to do, _Master_." She said sarcastically.

"Since you're my personal maid, and not just a regular maid, you don't need to do what they all do. So, on that note, you can start by rubbing my feet." He said, seriously.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep a lightness to her, I mean obviously it's getting to her, but she is trying to look on the brightside. I know I promised some more Toby action, so I'm sorry there isn't much of it in this chapter because I tried to make it more about Chase's and Angela's connection. Next chapter will have a lot of Gill in it. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot of OMG moments. I truly hope you'll stay tuned and continue reading and following this story!**

**Oh, and, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Hamilton will be TERRIBLY OOC for a majority of the story, at least to Gill and Angela. **

**-Unwritten.**


End file.
